


The Buisness Function.

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Being a Dingle is hard, Business talk I know nothing about, M/M, Roblivion, Sappy Ending, judgmental posh twats, priorties, roblivion are a proper lil family, torn choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realise I don't want to go, don't you?" Robert let out causing Aaron to nod and walk towards him slowly, a hand falling round Robert's waist.</p><p>Or</p><p>Robert has a buisness function to attend, it's not Aaron's 'thing'. Two worlds colliding eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buisness Function.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologises for the ridiculous buiness talk here - I winged it! Enjoy this little roblivion fic!

Robert let out a frustrated sigh as he packed a pair of socks into the small overnight bag, his eyes met Aaron's as he zipped the bag up and saw his boyfriend by the bedroom door - a small tempting smirk on his face.

"You do realise I _don't_ want to go, don't you?" Robert let out causing Aaron to nod and walk towards him slowly, a hand falling round Robert's waist.

"Yep," Aaron said, popping the 'p' at the end and let out a childish laugh as he patted a hand on Robert's chest.

Robert rolled his eyes, "You could always change your mind." He said raising an eyebrow and pulling Aaron nearer, "You know actually come with me like I want." He said with a little sigh because he wanted Aaron by his side always, but especially when he was going to be surrounding by old men trying to sell him deals at this stupid function in Leeds. He didn't want to go. The thought of being a smary prick used to be his specialty and despite the fact that he knew that he would be able to land as many deals as he could that night, the thought of doing it alone somehow terrified him.

 _Keep it together Sugden_ , he told himself. He couldn't explain it really but it was as though finally feeling _complete_ with someone - _Aaron_ , made it hard to be apart from him, to _function_ without him, _soppy_ git.

Aaron shrugged half heartedly, "We _both_ know there's no point me being there." He said, rubbing at Robert's arm as if to persuade him, "And anyway, it's hardly my scene is it," he said, this time looking away a little and feeling that _feeling_ that he hated - _inadequate_.

Robert tensed, sensing what Aaron meant and deciding not to draw attention to it, they were holding each other pretty close and it felt _good_ and Robert was in no way planing on ruining that, "It's an overnight deal, hotel, mini bar, _room service,_ " he put greatest emphasis on the last two words, knowing that they would mean the most to his boyfriend.

Aaron's eyes flickered, open his eyes a bit wider - playfully, for a second Robert thought he had won him round, idiot.

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert sighed a little, again _frustrated_.

"C'mon Aaron." yikes, a plea now, he was desperate.

Aaron rolled his eyes again but couldn't help but smile, he secretly loved the way Robert seemed to almost _need_ to be with him. It made him feel something far from inadequate.

"If you'll miss me that much, _stay_ , sack it off and stay here with me." Aaron teased, pulling at Robert's shirt and bringing him close to his lips.

Robert gulped hard, debating it in his head before sighing and pulling away, " _No_. The whole point of tonight is to get to know the people who I'm doing that meeting with in the morning, that's why it's an overnight thing, early meeting tomorrow." He said feeling torn.

Aaron pulled a face, "Oh God so ya can't even get hammered to ease the boringness!" He said with a giggle that made Robert roll his eyes and then kiss him hard on the lips, dragging a hand up and down Aaron's neck as he moved him further towards the bed.

Robert blinked quickly, hearing someone clear their throat and then -

"Er Liv alert, gents." Liv said standing by the door, hands over her eyes like always, Aaron was always mortified, didn't stop him getting carried away all the time though.

"Jeez Liv," Robert said, ripping himself off Aaron and then looking towards the door, "Way to kill a moment," he muttered, as she scowled at him.

"Well actually it's Chas that killed the moment." Liv said, folding her arms and looking at Aaron who was still laying on the bed, "She wants a word." She muttered out before leaving again.

"Better get ready then," Robert said sadly, almost pouting at Aaron who was trying not to laugh.

"What you wearing?" Aaron teased, a smirk on his face again because he knew Robert was annoyed at him.

Robert huffed out a sigh and walked towards the wardrobes, he could feel Aaron's eyes on him, cheekily. "Dosen't your mum want a word?" He said, after turning back round to Aaron and catching his boyfriend off guard who was just _admiring_ the view.

Aaron got up, ripping his eyes away from Robert and walking towards the door before shutting it slowly, he was in a flirty mood and Robert was in a grumpy mood - wow, _talk about night and day_ Robert thought as he stood there before laughing softly because it was such a role reversal.

 

 

**

 

Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off Robert as he came down the stairs wearing a suit, well not just a suit, a dark blue one with a pale blue tie and a white shirt, _Jesus_.

Liv was in mid sentence, having a conversation with her brother when she realised his attention was elsewhere, she frowned at him despite the fact that he wasn't watching and then turned to see what was more important.

Liv rolled her eyes, of course it was Robert, of course her brother was practically _drooling_ of Robert _bloody_ Sugden wearing a suit.

"Wow, Robert's in a suit, what a novel idea." She said, sarcastic and quick and ultimately making Aaron look her way again, giving her a warning with his eyes.

Robert stood there, playing with the cufflinks and then meeting Aaron's eyes, "I'm leaving now," he muttered out, his bag by his side on the floor.

Aaron walked towards him, his heart racing a little quicker than usually, "Well I'd say have a good time..." he let out making Robert roll his eyes before Aaron pulled him closer and sighed, "What about Jimmy? He'd go with ya" he said sounding hopeful, "Anything to get him away from Nicola - the dragon - King." He added making Robert laugh.

"It's not his _thing_ either." Robert blew out harshly, looking away and sighing, "Whatever that even means anyway." He added making Aaron look at him guiltily.

Aaron kissed him then, soft, gentle, slow as if to apologise.

"What was that for?" Robert asked, smiling shyly.

Aaron shrugged a little, "You look sexy in a suit." He said, pulling at Robert's tie, "Hm...and that tie, it's _not_ the ugliest one I've ever seen." He added with a wink that made Robert's heart flutter at the memory of that hotel meeting, _his_ own words being echoed back at him, after all this time.

Liv stood up and sighed as she watched Aaron and Robert staring at each other, "He _wears_ one every day doesn't he? What's the big -"

"Liv, zip it!" Aaron said, looking at her and then back at Robert.

"I better go, don't want to hit any traffic." Robert said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and then looking at Liv, "Don't miss me too much, kid." He winked at her and she laughed back at him, the friendly sort.

"Ring me when you get there." Aaron said, taken aback by how domestic the sentence sounded but liking the way it just dripped off the tongue so easily.

Robert looked at him, as if he felt the same thing as he kissed Aaron's cheek and said, "I will," before disappearing out the door.

 

**

 

Robert stood there in the middle of a great hall, Leeds town hall apparently, he didn't care that much. He had a glass of champagne in his hand, fizzing away and slowly becoming flat because he had hardly touched it, he was missing Aaron _badly_ , he felt like one of those husbands who haven't seen their family for years and was having to pretend he didn't care. God he did.

Everyone around him was much older, wiser - or so they thought and well _richer_. Robert had to keep reminding himself that he was there to do deals, or talk deals really so that they could be finalised in this grand meeting tomorrow morning that he wasn't looking forward to either. The whole thing was so _pretentious_ , people standing around in some grand venue talking _business_ and money and all the things Robert craved, yet didn't want to think about anymore. He was happy as he was, being a family, having enough money to get by - he was content with his life. But that didn't matter now, Nicola had been quite specific with what exactly Robert had to do when he arrived and Robert realised he had to start _schmoozing_ his way through the filthy rich first of all.

For a second Robert thought about what Aaron said, how it wasn't his _thing_ and he got what he meant, Aaron with his hoddies and trainers and moody attitude just wouldn't fit in.

Robert found Gabriel Banks, a wealthy businessman, with a good reputation behind him that made him _exactly_ the sort of person Robert needed to 'get - to - know' before tomorrow. He was okay really, despite the fact that he laughed a little loudly and seemed to feel the need to punch Robert's arm lightly whenever he had a point to say. By the end of a long discussion about the best means of transportation and what the most effective brands are for business, Robert couldn't deny the fact that he had very easily fallen back into the swings of it all.

Despite the fact that these sort of events reminded him of The Whites and what they stood for, he couldn't deny the massive effect the family had on him, how they managed to _shape_ him into this sort of man who was able to get what he wanted, able to talk his way out of most thing when it came to business. The thought unsettled him slightly, made him not want to be that way anymore because it all reminded me of 'the old Robert' as Aaron liked to say whenever he was sneaky or manipulative, but then he couldn't ignore parts of himself, especially when certain traits made him a good, no _great_ businessman.

"Now, now you're Robert Sugden, I've heard a lot about you." Another man, even older than Banks said as he began walking towards Robert.

Robert gulped, hating that his initial thought was fear rather than pride, "Really?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

The man pulled out a hand for Robert to shake, "Spencer Jones." He said with a smile that made Robert's eyes widen, he knew who he was. Lawrence's old pal, great.

"I heard about your divorce." Jones said, moving his hand away again, "Shame," he said dryly, "I heard about how...how Lawrence is doing, his marriage ending and -"

"What his old gay lover creeping out of the wood works, yeah." Robert said, tight lipped, not caring how it sounded.

Jones cleared his throat and then let out a smile, "Well, yes." He said before pulling a face, "It was a bit of a shock."

Robert frowned, "What you didn't know why he went to prison?" He asked and Jones looked away, clearing his throat again and then looking back with a smile.

"What about you? I heard you got shot?" Jones said making Robert back away slightly, as if Jones was trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Don't know what that has to do with anything." Robert let out causing Jones to nod his head slowly.

It would have got awkward if another man hadn't of walked towards them, introducing himself and then shaking Robert's hand. Robert recalled the name, _wealthy_ , he realised as he began talking.

 

**

 

Another hour passed and Robert found himself loosening up even more, the other wealthy man who had saved him from an awkward conversation was interested in the haulage company, very interested and Robert relaxed, beginning to realise the trip was worth while. It turned out the man - Henry Fisher - was well up to date on the village and its businesses.

"Sugden, ah your father used to own the farm up there didn't he?" Robert tensed at the question, he was too familiar with things.

Robert nodded his head slowly, "Yes he did," he said with a fake smile, sipping at his champagne.

A man called Fisher over for a second and Robert breathed out slowly as he watched him walk away, promising to be back in a second. Robert rubbed a hand over his face, tried of this and really wanting to go back home and see -

Robert blinked harshly, and then again, and then again as he saw a bloke walk into the hall, black jeans, grey jumper, black coat. Aaron?

Robert walked towards him, quickly, seeing that he was having some trouble with a security guard and feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment for him.

"Er my boyfriend is in here alright just -" Aaron said waving an arm up and obviously getting agitated.

Robert rolled his eyes as he looked towards the security guard and made him go away, before looking at Aaron in shock.

"What - what the hell are you doing here?" Robert asked, genuinely shocked at the sight of his boyfriend standing there and then, Liv came out of nowhere, seemingly having been stood behind her brother the whole time.

Aaron smiled, and then it faded as he saw Robert's face, "Thought I'd surprise ya." He let out with a shrug, "Steal ya away from here," he muttered, that wasn't going to happen anymore, something told him.

Robert felt his heart flutter at the very _un-Aaron_ gesture, "What is she doing here?" He asked looking towards Liv.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Long story" he muttered out before scowling at Liv, "This one was driving Charity nuts and she had to come with," he said looking at Robert and seeing his face fall.

"Are ya kidding me?" Robert said, beyond annoyed before looking at the sea of men in suits and then back at Liv in her track suit bottoms and hoddie, _a mini Aaron basically_ ,"Mate she couldn't stay with anyone else, not _anyone_?" He asked, not quite believing Aaron had bought his little sister along to this sort of function, not even believing Aaron was there either.

"I am here you know." Liv said quickly.

Aaron huffed out a sigh, "Who? I'm not _dumping_ her on Laurel and Ashley, they've got enough on their plates and Lisa came round crying her eyes about something so mum took her out for something to eat." He said sheepishly.

Robert blinked slowly, "You're a Dingle, there are _millions_ of you spotted around the village." He snapped, not taking Aaron's excuses as to why Liv was there at all.

"Stop making me feel bad." Aaron barked, before settling again, "Thought you'd be happy to see us." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice that made Robert's heat tug a little.

Robert huffed out, "It's not been that much of a waste of time, there's people here that I could do a lot of good business with." He said making Aaron roll his eyes and then sigh.

"Fine then, just tell us where the hotel is and we'll wait there." Aaron said looking at Robert's face and how worried he seemed that anyone was looking at them, "Don't wanna ruin your night do we, you know the one ya didn't want to go." He said shaking his head.

Robert sighed a little, feeling bad, "It's down the road from here, room 302 I think, under Sugden..." He said softly.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Not John Snow this time then." He said, easing the guilt Robert felt as he watched Aaron smile.

"Aaron, there's one bed, where's -" Robert said looking towards Liv and then back at Aaron.

"I'm sure you won't mind sleeping on the floor eh?" Liv let out cheekily making Robert roll his eyes in her direction, "Oh and ah...forgot my ear phones so if you two are planning on doing any _fumbling_ , I'd pass." She added with a smile, a signature smug she had mastered.

"Liv!" Aaron shouted at her as Robert just stared at him, scowling, _I love you but I hate you at the same time kid._

Robert turned towards the men, looking at them and then his eyes widened as Fisher came walking towards the scene, interested.

"Ah there you are," Fisher said, a smile plastering his face and then it melting away as he saw Aaron standing next to Robert, he somehow couldn't help but look him up and down. "I see you found company." He let out thickly, as if it was hard to say.

Robert gulped hard, staring at him and then at Aaron who was almost blushing.

"Yeah...yeah this is," Aaron looked up at Robert, he felt his heart almost crumble at the way he seemed to be staring back, almost like he was torn between being truthful or not, _ashamed_. Aaron couldn't blame him, storming into some business function with his bratty sister in toe seeking out the well put together charming older man, it just screamed embarrassing didn't it.

"I'm Aaron Dingle." Aaron said with a huff before looking at Liv, "This is my sister, Liv." He said making sure not to say anything more.

Fisher raised an eyebrow and looked Aaron up and down again, "A Dingle. Wow." He said dryly, not amused, "I've heard of your sort." He added harshly making Liv instantly pushed herself forward.

Robert pulled her back, as he looked at Aaron and wondered if he'd snap, _please don't snap, please_.

"She's quick," Fisher let out with a smug smile before looking back at Aaron, "So what do I owe this pleasure?" He said.

Robert tensed again. His mouth completely dry, "Aaron's my -"

Fisher stared wide eyed for a second, "Don't tell me he's your business partner?" he said his face given away his disgust.

Aaron gulped, he could almost feel Robert wincing next to him, "Yeah I am, Holey Scrap, might've heard of it." He said bitterly, watching Robert's shoulders relax.

Fisher let out a small chuckle, "Hm, a scrapyard business - how inventive," he said sarcastically, a hint of darkness in his voice as his eyes travelled to Robert again. "This is invite only however and...I'm sure..." His eyes met Liv's, "Little girls aren't really on the guest list."

Robert willed himself to say something, anything but he didn't.

Liv moved towards Fisher again, "Who do ya think ya are, all _judgey?_ "

Robert felt everyone's eyes on her and couldn't quite believe what was happening, "Liv calm down alright," he whispered into her ear as he dragged her back and watched her run out of the door.

Aaron stared at the old man, his eyes cold, "You know what I think I'll leave ya to your posh do's eh, common folk like me aren't meant to be here," Aaron looked towards Robert, disappointment visible on his face, "Ain't that right?" He asked, knowing Robert would stay silent.

Aaron didn't give him a chance, he suddenly turned away and raced out of the door. Robert looked towards Fisher who seemed unmoved by the spectacle and just carried on sipping away at his champagne.

 

**

 

Robert shook his head before chasing after Aaron and Liv, he felt so ridiculously guilty it was hurting him.

"Aaron wait," Robert pleaded, watching as Aaron and Liv walk down the street and thankful for the lights of the cars that made them visible, "Aaron please.' He said as he finally caught up with them.

He could see the way Aaron was almost cradling Liv, she had tears in her eyes that Aaron couldn't bare.

"I'm never enough," she had said, the second Aaron followed her outside, her face puffy and red, "I thought...I thought Robert was apart of us, he isn't though" her voice was laced with sadness that made Aaron hold her tight and whisper, "Don't cry."

He knew, of course he knew that would happen. Robert had changed, there was no denying that - and he loved their family, how close they were now but it didn't take away that side of Robert that always seemed to want to keep the business side of his life private.

As if he didn't feel the need to _blend_ the fact that he was happily with a _Dingle_ and was a determined businessmen, as if he wanted to keep it all _hidden_. He was paranoid, he had always felt that word... _inadequate_ and then bang he had really experienced it in the worst way possible, with Robert.

"Will you just hear me out please?" Robert said as Aaron met his eyes, "I didn't - I'm sorry." He said because he knew he had been useless.

Aaron shook his head, he genuinely thought Robert would defend them against whatever, _whoever_ but obviously he was wrong, "You let that _prick_ talk to us like we were scum, did ya see the way he was lookin' at me up and down?" Aaron couldn't hide the anger, the frustration.

Robert nodded his head, "Aaron I just didn't know what to do, I didn't -"

"Exactly, you didn't know what to do, but you _should_ know. You shouldn't even have to think about putting him in his place and sticking up for the people you're meant to _love._ " Aaron shouted back at him, Liv stood next to him, no sarky comment to add, just sad about it all.

Robert held onto Aaron's hand, eyes wide, "Aaron of course I love you, I _love_ both of ya so much, please just - just, don't take this the wrong way. I'd do anything for you two." His eyes darted towards Liv who was suddenly looking hopeful.

Aaron nodded his head, "Ya know what Rob, like I said in there...we obviously don't fit into this sort of thing do we eh, I mean I didn't want to come - 'cos I _knew_ this would happen but I did - I wanted to _support_ ya, and yeah I shouldn't have brought her." Aaron looked towards Liv and then sighed, "But it shouldn't have made ya just..." Aaron looked away as Robert tugged at his arm, he couldn't take how upset he'd made Aaron.

"I'm sorry," Robert whispered, " _Please_ believe me." He said his fixed on Aaron.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Should've expected it from ya, keeping your posh little work life _and_ your average little family life," he said before turning away, "Next time just don't make out ya hate it all yeah, don't make me feel guilty about not being with ya when we both know I'm just an embarrassment."

Robert felt his heart ache as Liv and Aaron turned away from him, Liv leaning on Aaron as they walked down the road together, without Robert by their side. It hurt too much.

"You're not an embarrassment." Robert whispered into their air, knowing Aaron wouldn't hear him.

 Aaron walked Liv towards their car, her eyes red from angry tears, she was so much like him.

"We're not going home are we?" Liv asked, frowning as Aaron opened the car door.

Aaron frowned, "Er...yeah," he said bluntly, "Get in Liv."

Liv folded her arms, "There's a posh hotel room with our names on it Aaron, Robert's been a _right_ prat and I think we deserve to bump up that room service bill don't you?" She added with a grin, just like Robert she knew what her brother liked.

Aaron thought about it, it was awfully childish and he was so angry and hurt by Robert he didn't really want to be seeing him again later that night - but then him and Liv could sleep in the bed and he could sleep elsewhere, anywhere really. That would please Aaron a bit, make him forget what am arsehole Robert was.

Aaron smiled back at her, "They better do sticky toffee pudding." He said cheekily as Liv waved a fist in the air triumphantly.

 

**

  
Robert was standing there, in the hall, when Fisher came towards him again - a little more cautiously this time, "I see that Dingle has left for good then." He said, smugly.

Robert looked at him harshly, clearing his throat, "Let's talk business, that's why we're here isn't it." He said making Fisher look at him and nod, "So how many transport vehicles do you have at the moment?" 'standard question' Robert thought.

The boring conversation resulted in Fisher practically promising in ordering work at the Haulage and Robert couldn't help but get that _kick_ out of it, knowing he still could make deals with the worst kind of wealthy. Suddenly Jones and Banks came towards them and decided they seemed to want in on the whole agreement, Robert stood there, _missing_ Aaron, thinking about how he had upset Liv and it hurt, but then he heard -

"He is in business with a Dingle mind." Fisher just couldn't help himself, he just couldn't.

Robert stared at him sharply, he wouldn't let him say anything this time.

Jones frowned as he leaned forward, "Have I missed something?" He asked.

Fisher nodded, "Quite, they're a certain _breed_ of family if you catch my drift." He said and suddenly Banks and Jones were laughing away as if it was _genuinely_ funny.

Robert saw red, "I'd stop if I were you," he blurted out causing Fisher to turn towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, I'm sure _Aaron_ is a great businessman, _considering._ " Fisher said, like it was a joke to him, like Aaron was nothing more than a joke.

Robert felt himself getting angrier as he looked straight at Fisher, "Aaron's an _amazing_ businessman, he's - he's driven and, strong and - and braver than any idiot dressed like a penguin in here." He said, the possibility of people hearing him was growing and he didn't care.

"Calm down there son." Fisher said clearing his throat and looking around the hall.

" _No_ , no 'cause I should have said something before, not just let him take your shit like he did, he doesn't deserve that." Robert bit back looking at Fisher.

Jones rolled his eyes as he began to pull himself away from the scene, but Fisher stood there still, unfazed.

"Secret admirer eh," Fisher let out with a laugh, Banks looking at him and then pulling a face.

Robert was shaken all over, "Yeah you could say that, we've been _together_ for long enough." He blurted out, watching as Fisher's face fell all at once.

"Well. That explains how _embarrassed_ you seemed by him then eh." Fisher said after a good few seconds of nothing but silence.

"What are ya tryna say! That I'm ashamed of him, far from it - you're right though, I was worried what you lot would make of him, thinking you're better than him, than _us_ \- I was right." Robert spat, angry coursing through him and then regret as he said, "But I should have stuck up for him, not let people like _you_ stutter me into a silent coward."

Banks looked at him and then pulled his hands up, everyone was staring at the scene, "Different worlds n'all that though eh." He he said tentatively, "Let's not be rude."

Robert shook his head backing away, "Well that _Dingle_ , he's my world." He let out as he looked at Fisher, "So ya can keep your poxy deal - I don't want it." He spat angrily, a realisation hitting him as he said, "I don't want any of this."

With that Robert turned himself around, and made a start towards the door. He couldn't believe he had just done that, his heat was beating and he couldn't help but worry that Nicola would be barking down the phone at him tomorrow. Robert sighed as he quickened his pace and then suddenly felt a body hit his. A phone dropped towards the floor, a picture hitting him as he looked down and saw it.

It was him, in a suit, someone's wedding or something and then Aaron next to him, they were clasping hands and smiling, _really_ smiling and then Liv was right there - pulling a funny face.

Aaron's home screen.

Robert looked up again, gulping hard as he was met with Aaron's face, tears in his eyes.

"Aaron," Robert whispered as he looked at his boyfriend, his eyes red like he had _just_ been crying.

Aaron pulled at Robert's arm, pulling him outside and then looking at him, "I wanted to come back here, Liv persuaded me to give that prick a piece of my mind - but then I heard ya, what you said." Aaron trailed off at the last few words, caught up in tears.

Robert felt his heart beating loudly in his chest as he looked at the ground shyly and then pulled his hands into his pockets, "I meant it all, I'm not _ashamed_ of ya, or Liv - not one bit." He whispered pulling Aaron towards him and smiling as he realised Aaron wasn't pulling away.

"Are ya sure about that, I am a _Dingle._ " Aaron muttered, rolling his eyes and hating the reputation his family had. It eradicated law abiding members like Marlon - the friendly giant and Lisa and Sam, the thought of them being lumbered with it felt unfair.  
Robert nodded his head, "I knew that and still couldn't help falling in love with ya," he whispered, "It doesn't mean anything Aaron."

Aaron nodded his head slowly, accepting Robert's words before saying, "I just...I've always felt like...like what we have - it isn't enough for ya, that you'd always want this sort of _fancy_ lifestyle and a part of me was happy that you'd didn't want to go tonight - but then I saw how in your element you looked, with people like that." Aaron shook his head, "That bloke was right, different worlds." He whispered.

Robert rubbed at Aaron's arms, "Like I said in there, I don't want that anymore - you're my world." He said hovering by Aaron's lips and then feeling Aaron's lips melt into his, he was grateful for the feeling, "Well you and Liv." He added as he pulled away.

 _A proper little family_.

Aaron smiled and then frowned as he thought about something, "I don't want to make you feel bad about liking this sort of thing though, that's not what I want." He said panicking at the thought of taking anything away from Robert.

"You haven't!" Robert yelled, smiling and then hitting Aaron's chest.

"You're a prick, but I love you Robert," Aaron said, sincere.

Robert pushed their heads together, "I _love_ you Aaron _Dingle,_ " he whispered softly before kissing him again.

 

**

 

Liv was there, plates of food surrounding here as she laid out on the bed, her face fell into a frown as she saw Robert standing there behind her brother sheepishly.

"Thought he was sleeping elsewhere?" Liv said looking towards her brother and then at Robert.

Aaron turned to Robert, prompting him. "Liv, I was an idiot," Robert said tentatively joining her on the bed, "I didn't mean to upset ya," he said slowly watching her look away. Aaron had told him about what she said and he couldn't help but feel even worse, "It's you me and him over there." He added as she looked back at him.

"You promise?" Liv mumbled out, she usually wasn't this vulnerable, this open about her feelings.

Aaron caught his breath as he watched his boyfriend nod at Liv and then pull her into a hug that she actually accepted without a fuss. It was weird, but made Aaron feel this warm sense of _admiration_.

Liv pulled away, "You're still sleeping on the floor though." She said winking at her brother proudly.

"I _was_ an idiot." Robert said, hands up almost surrendering, "What do you think?" He said looking at Aaron who had moved towards the bed.

"Well," Aaron said cheekily, "You could sleep in the bath instead." He said teasing Robert as he saw his boyfriend's face fall.

Aaron pulled Robert towards him, "I'm only messing, there's a sofa through there." Aaron said looking towards a small sofa area covered by curtains, "A pull out one that Liv can sleep on." He said before watching Liv look at him.

"Er I'm not the one who -"

"Yeah well, you didn't hear what he said after that..." Aaron said softly looking at Robert lovingly and then back towards Liv, "He actually loves us, weird innit." He said with a laugh.

Liv pulled herself off the bed and walked towards the sofa. "Fine then." She said with a grunt.

"You've got a _lot_ of making up to do." Aaron teased as he pulled Robert closer, smiling as Robert kissed his neck.

"Hmm...don't I know it." Robert growled into Aaron.

 "...But like I _said_ before...not got any ear phones so..." Liv said, winking at Robert who realised that would have to wait.

 It didn't matter though, he would be next to Aaron that night, close to Liv and just _happy._

 _A proper little family_.

 


End file.
